


Безделица

by deva_gor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Капитан Гидра приготовил подарок





	Безделица

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Assholes 2019 в рамках Зимней ФБ
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету Sacvina_Jane
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено
> 
> имеется продолжение "Пусть будет сюрприз" https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500275

* * *

  
В этой коробке, более подходящей для хранения ювелирных изделий, браслет и сам напоминал всего лишь экстравагантную безделицу в современном стиле. Стив задумчиво обвёл кончиком пальца плавный изгиб «игрушки», обошедшейся ему в крупную сумму. Впрочем, ничего, что Капитан Гидра не мог бы себе позволить – на жалование Стивен Роджерс никогда не жаловался. Порядок, которому он беззаветно служил, был столь же щедр к своим верным солдатам, как и строг. И Стив полностью разделял эту позицию.  
  
– Ты всё-таки заказал его. – Баки, как всегда, подкрался совершенно бесшумно. «Призрак», что и говорить… Стив привычно удивился тому, что на друга его рефлексы, отточенные до автоматизма, снова предсказуемо не сработали.  
  
– Ты же знаешь… – Стив прикрыл крышку коробки и аккуратно уложил её в верхний ящик комода. – Энтони попадёт в группу риска, как только о нашем союзе станет известно. Он и так в группе риска: враг не дремлет, наверняка нашлись шпионы, которые уже сложили два и два. В конце концов, в последнее время нас часто видят вместе.  
  
– Да потому что ты Старку прохода не даёшь. – Баки длинно, с удовольствием зевнул и потянулся, как сытый кошак. – И чего ты вцепился в него? Мало тебе адреналина на службе, так ты решил добавить огоньку дома. Старк от тебя шарахается, как от чумного, а ты всё прёшь нахрапом. Допустим, тебе милее крепкие мужские объятия – в этом я тебя понимаю. Так я же миллион раз предлагал познакомить тебя с хорошими парнями. Вот, к примеру, Роллинс – Брок нахвалиться не может, а ты знаешь, что у него обычно снега зимой не выпросишь, не то что доброго слова в адрес того, кто этого не заслуживает. Так Джек прекрасный боец, надёжный, неглуп – я помню, ты ценишь в партнёре интеллект – и хорош собой. Как говорится, и в пир, и в мир, и в добрые люди. И в бою прикроет, и есть за что приятно подержаться. А тебе как свет клином сошёлся на этом паяце.  
  
– Не говори так, Баки. – Стив мгновенно посуровел. От предыдущей расслабленности не осталось и следа. – Энтони не так уж и плох. Конечно, у нас не так всё гладко, как хотелось бы, но я работаю над этим. А ты знаешь, что я не привык отступать.  
  
– Я-то знаю… – Баки примирительно похлопал друга по плечу. – И Старк, будь уверен, знает тоже. Получишь ты своего Энтони, раз уж тебе так этого хочется. Но только такие «игрушки» ему на один зуб: взломает, если не из интереса, то из принципа точно. И ищи ветра в поле. Далеко, понятное дело, не убежит, но нервы потреплет тебе знатно.  
  
Стив и сам думал о том же. Браслет только выглядел дорогой безделушкой. На самом же деле это было высокотехнологичное устройство, настроенное на персональные данные будущего владельца. Достать образец ДНК Энтони Старка оказалось плёвым делом, для этого даже не нужно было обладать специальными навыками. И вот результат – браслет был призван полностью мониторить состояние владельца: физические параметры и даже основные проявления испытываемых им эмоций. А также в режиме реального времени позволял отследить его местонахождение. Возможно, всё это выглядело, как изощрённая попытка контроля, но Стив был уверен в обратном. Браслет был призван стать защитой и заодно послужить спокойствию самого Стива. Что же касается контроля… Стив понял, что зря задумался об этом, потому что в штанах немедленно наметилось вполне определённое оживление. Лишь значительным усилием воли удалось прогнать видение Энтони Старка, облачённого в элегантный ошейник, снабжённый теми же функциями, что и браслет.  
  
Баки заливисто заржал рядом – состояние друга не укрылось от острого снайперского взгляда, а уж что там ему дорисовало живое воображение, Стив и знать не хотел. Проблема, вставшая меж тем уже в полный рост, требовала решения. Собственно, вариантов было всего три: спортзал, холодный душ или помощь собственной правой руки. Ну, или левой для разнообразия. К сожалению, четвёртое, самое приятное решение, Стиву было всё ещё недоступно – Старк, как верно подметил Баки, упрямо сопротивлялся предпринятой им осаде. До поры до времени, – подумал Стив. – До поры до времени… А пока стоит всё-таки прикончить пару груш в спортзале: под холодный душ лезть отчаянно не хотелось, а уединяться в спальне, сопровождаемым беззлобными подтруниваниями и ценными советами Баки – и подавно. Тот иногда мог быть той ещё занозой, а счастливое партнёрство с Броком лишь отточило ему остроту языка: Рамлоу и сам за словом в карман не лез.  
  
Выбивая песок из очередного усиленного, но непреклонно сдающего позиции под ударами мощных кулаков снаряда, Стив прогонял в уме аргументы, призванные убедить Старка в целесообразности ношения браслета и, что не менее важно, бережного к нему отношения. А то ведь прав Баки – взломает просто из принципа…  
  
  
Как показало время, аргументам, казавшимся самому Роджерсу столь весомыми и логичными, Старк не внял. Сдавшийся-таки настойчивым ухаживаниям и хоть и без восторга, но согласившийся на официальное заключение партнёрства, Энтони Старк остался всё той же головной болью. В один вовсе не прекрасный день коммуникатор Стива взвыл тревожной сиреной, а в следующее мгновение его супруг пропал со всех радаров. Терпения Старка хватило ненадолго: он всё-таки раскурочил дорогущую высокотехнологичную микросхему. По крайней мере, именно на это надеялся Стив, со всех ног срываясь по следу.  
  
Мысль об ошейнике, запаянном так, чтобы оказалось невозможно снять, уже не казалась такой неуместной.  


  


* * *

 


End file.
